Switched
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Joy Mecer and Nina Martin were switched at birth so when their two Families live together so they could know there bioagical parents/kid thats when the drama starts. Fabina,Jeroy,Moy,jabian and PEDDIE inside. Read to find out how the two girls life goes changes in a moment and turns upside doen, You know you want to so read...PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Joy's POV:**

I opened the door and walked in my house. "Mum, Dad I'm home" I say taking of my bag I then quickly go drop it off in my bedroom then as I walk down the stairs I hear the phone ring but as I enter the kitchen it stopped, my mom answered it.I open the refrigerator and took out orange juice poured it in my favorite blue mug. "what do you mean are DNA doesn't match" I hear my mom say very loudly, I put down my cup and slowly walk over to her, did she just say our DNA doesn't match, " Switched at birth, you think my daughter might have been switched at birth" my mum says a little quieter. I was switched at birth.

**1 MONTH LATER**

**Nina's POV:**

Me and my gran are looking through our old photo album. "look Nina thats was you when you were 7" i laugh looking at the picture "i was obsessed with cinderella and fairy tales" i say, gran flips the page. There was a Family photo me and my parents and beside that there was a picture of my parents and then my dad by him self and my mother by her self and me and my mom and then me and my dad we just look at the pictures in silence "I miss them" I say quietly "me too" gran says after a moment "Gran have you notice how i don't really look like them" i ask "what do you mean" she responds "well i have dirty blond hair and Mom's hair is brunette and dads hair is black " I say. Gran doesn't really say anything "just know that there still with you" she says. the phone rings. Gran picks it up but i go to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave as i wait for it to pop The photo of me and mom and dad. I was 3 and it was october the leaves were orange and brown and red it was beautiful. My moms curly brown hair was blowing because of the wind she looks amazing and my dad had that smile that is usually on his face mom always says its his award winning smile. They were in love but sometimes cvvmom was bossy it was actually funny when she bossed dad around. There was a pumpkin we carved before we took the photo. I look at me locket inside if a there's a photo of my mom on one side and my dad of the other. i just hold it. the microwave starts beeping so I put the popcorn in the bowl and go back into the living room "switched at birth?" i here me gran say "no, no, no this must be a mistake Nina wasn't switched at birth" she says did she just say this must be a mistake i wasn't switched at birth? the hospital thinks i was switched? so they might not be my actually parents, gran might not be my actually grandma. I could be living with a different family right now. "nina we have to go to the hospital, right now" my gran says. I haven't notice she put down the phone "start packing" she says "start packing? you said we're going to the hospital, wait why are we going to the hospital ?" I ask she takes a breath "the hospital you were born in called, they think you might have been switched at birth so we have to fly to the UK and and get a DNA test, were leaving tommorow " she said

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**Joy's POV:**

"joy was switched at birth" the doctor says "with another child named Nina, Nina Martin" she says I look at my parents who aren't really my parents which means i'm not really a mecer... I can't believe i was switched at birth if i wasn't I wouldn't be having that room or and i might have never met Fabian and Patricia and Mara and all my friends. I got lost in all my thoughts I haven't realized that their was too more people in the room "hi, I'm Nina" I dirty blonde with long wavy hair says "Joy" I reply my parents introduce their sleeves and then her grandma introduces herself "where are your parents?" i ask NIna "well my parents" i add quietly hoping no one will hear "they" she starts but pauses "they umm, they died" "oh"

**Nina POV:**

joy stormed out of the room. Looking at my real parents is so different they actually look at little like me.

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE, WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BORING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER ONCED I GET IN THE STORY SO THEIR WILL BE A LOT MORE DRAMA JUST WAIT FOR IT. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND YES THIS IS BASED IN THE SHOW SWITCCHED AT BIRTH BUT THIS STORY WILL BE WAY DIFFERANT. SO GET YOUR REVIEW ON. XOXO STAR **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, hbhs12 THANKYOU AND I DON'T THINK I WOULD DO THE WHOLE CHOOSEN ONE THING I MIGHT BUT MOST LIKLEY WOULD NOT.houseofanubisfan2 THANKYOU SO MUCH AND I WILL UPDATE EVERY CHANCE I GET.NicholeDWalker1 THANK YOU SO MUCH THATS THE NICESTTHING SOMEONE HAS TOLD ME ON FANFIC. I WAS THINKING OF MACKING MECEAR ROTHER SO SHOULD I MAKE HIM UP OR SHOULD I JUST USE EDDIE?**

* * *

**Joy's POV:**

I just met the girl I was switched at birth with, my parents well her parents looked so happy once they laid their eyes on her, like I was never here and they just saw her daughter for the first time after 20 years, and I have to say I was a little hurt that they were that happy more than Surprise. I mean they just found out that there daughter has been switched at birth and their happy I mean did they ever love me? And if that wasn't bad enough i also found out that my actually parents are dead. I don't k is why I did but I walked out of the room I just can't take this. I mean what happens now do we switch back or are we gonna act like we were never swished in the first place? Are my parents gonna get to know nina well actually how are they going to do that she american. I'm american.

**Nina's POV:**

After meeting my real parents and Joy's mini breakdown we all went to the mercers house and it is huge. I mean it's really really really big. A mini mansion except not that mini. They have a bunch of bedrooms and a home theater and a huge kitchen and like 6 garages and a home gym and I bunch of other stuff. If I were never switched this will all be mine. I still can't believe I was swithed I mean I don't look like my parents and all but you know what never mind. Right now we are currently in the mecears lving room. " so how was life back home " my my mom asked me "it's fine, I have nice friends, I go to a school with nice people and I get good grades" I say "oh, Nins gets very good grades, she a straight A student " my gran says " oh really" Joys. My dad says I really don't know what to call them. Like what do you call your bio dad that you just found out he's your biological father like litterly 2 hours ago.

**Joy's POV:**

For the next why felt like a century Nina went on and in about how perfect she is it's like I don't even exist I mean mum and dad are not even looking at me e no one here is talking to me and Nina's grand mother is looking uncomfortable like when something about the switch comes up she moves slightly in he hair and aviods eye contact with everyone and it's like she's hiding something about it. Does she know something about the switch that she's not telling us? What do I call her anyway " hey, how exactly does" I realized no one is listening to me "umm hello" I say louder trying to catch their attention for once " hello!" I say really loudly they all look at me I take a deep breath " how excatly does this work, I mean what died Nina call you guys Nd what do I call you" I say looking at her grandmother I men my grandmother " and re we going to continue to know eachother or I don't know" I just finish saying " she's got a point Nina lives in America" mum says to dad who takes a deep breath "umm I don't know , any suggestions" he says it's slient until the door opens and shuts again.

* * *

**YEAH I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE BORING BUT I JUST WANT IT TO MAKE A LITTLE SENSE SO YOU GUYS DON'T GET CONFUSED ON WHATS HAPPENING BUT THE DRAMA WILL START NEXT CHAPTER SO GET READY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late update i was like super wirters block but heres a new chapter**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

I just got back from hanging out with gang. As I walked in the living I see Mum and Dad brainstorming and this girl who looks like and younger version of Mum also thinking and I see Joy with a look on her face that says " help me someone please " I could tell she wants to get out of their there's also this old women looking a little uncomfortable "hey" I say sitting next to joy, my parents look at me " what going on". After they tell me what's going on i ask "so what are you going to do now" "how long will you be stay here in liverpool"My dad asked the older looking lady "we have to get back soon there a bunch of bills i need to pay" she started she listed all her reason then i came up with an idea "maybe Nina and Evelyn(gran) could stay here, in our guest house" my parents liked the idea and tried to convinced the two of them after awhile they finally agreed to stay here in the UK.

**2 weeks later**

**Joy's POV:**

Great, Nina and Evelyn( gran) moved into the guest house like a couple of days ago and today is Nina first day at Frobisher high. Eddie is taking us in his car because well me and Nina can't drive plus we don't have a car. Anyway now I have to go to the same school as this Nina girl, so I have to share a house well not really but yeah and i have to now share my parents and the school, great just time with the amazing Nina what's so great about her anyway. i just realized that we are here at school.

**Evelyn's POV:**

i was in the guest house just about to make tea but I realized we had no more tea so when I went to the Mercer's to see if i can have some but as i walked in i hear frederick talking about suing someone "excuse me can I have a little bit of sugar?" "oh, yes sure" Victoria says opening a covered and handing the sugar over to me "here you go" she says "thank you" i say "if you two don't mind me asking, what is this about suing the hospital" they look at eachother "we are going to sue the hospital Nina were born in" Frederick says "they should be punish its there fault we missed 15 years of our daughters life" he says 'oh okay" I say walking out, Oh no what if they find out,I will be trouble, Nina might have to leave me.

**Nina's POV:**

It's my first day at Frobisher, we have to wear uniforms i'm not a big fan of them to be honest. I think Joy doesn't really like me, but Eddie is nice we haven't had many conversations, and Victoria and Frederick are super nice me and victoria are a lot alike. We just arrived as we got out the car and headed into the big building a redheaded girl walked towards us "hey!" she says waving to Joy and her and Eddie kiss "who's she?" she asked Eddie put his hand over her shoulder then says "Patricia this is Nina my sister, Nina this is Patrica my girlfriend" "and my best friend" Joy adds "hi Patricia" I say holding my hand out she doesn't shake it. "I thought Joy was your sister" Patricia says "me and Nina were switched at birth"Joy says "we found out like a month ago": I added "a neither of you told me?" she says a bit angry, they stayed silent she rolls her eyes "hey guys" A voice says i turn around to see a brown haired boy and a blonde headed girl and a guy with a basketball in his hands walking towards us they look at me and they guy with the basketball asks "who are you?" "I'm Nina" I reply "american" the blonde says "I'm Amber" she happily "Mick" the other blonde with the basketball says "hi, I'm fabian" the brown haired guy says waving a little. his eyes are so blue there amazing "Nina" I reply "you already told us that" "oh" i say and smile at him he smiled back, oh what a wonderful smile.

* * *

**Hey guys...agian. So if you guys are confused Eddie is not eddie millar he is Eddie Mercer and there still is an eric sweet hes just not eddie's father and victora and frederrick are mrs and mr mercer. And gran is Evelyn. i jope i cleared everything up. if you have any suggestions for the story tell me and thanks for the reviews by the way and pick what coupe you like more between Fabina and jabian. Also I'm not just going to focuss the story on only Nina and Joy i will put in Eddies life an hows hes dealing with the switch and stuff every once and awhile same with same other charectors,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the like super late update i will try to update more often anyway hears a new chapter!**

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

The school is so big that I am keep getting lost in it do once I found the cafeteria I was so happy I got my lunch then looked around then I see Joy and Eddie and Patricia and the other guys I met earlier so I walk over to there table "hey, can I sit with you guys?" I ask them "sure" Fabian says.

Fabian makes room so I can sit down, As i sit everyone and I mean everyone at the table looks at me "hi" i say waving awkwardly "hi, i'm Mara" i girl across the table says to me "jerome and the guy beside me stuffing his face with food is Alfie" i guy with really bush hair says to me the guy beside him looks up and waves then goes back to his food "hi, I'm Nina" i say "your american right" mick asks me "yea" i say but then i look at Joy "and no" I add on, there were confuses faces all around the table but Joy and Eddie, Patricia didn't look confuse obviously and actually neither did Fabian. "well I was switched at birth" I told them "with who?" Mara asked me after a moment Joy says "me" After that she tells the whole story. " we'll I have to go to football practice"Mick says leaving the table " and I got a cheerleading team to lead" Amber says finishing applying lip gloss then she leaves "we got some things we got to get to " Jerime says "have fun with your pranks" Eddie says "oh we will" Alfie says and with that both Alfie and Jerome get up and leave. Them Mara and Eddie left and then Patrica and Joy. "I guess it's just you and me now" Fabians says looking at me " yeah I guess so" I say after that there's just awkward silence "so whatcha reading there" I ask him "oh it's just a book on Ancient Egypt" I smile at his response " so like Egyptian Mythology" I ask him "yeah" he answers " do you like Egyptian Mythology?" he asks me I acted like I'm think about then say "osiris, Anubis, Isis,horus and the eye the marks and all that stuff how can you not like to learn about it" I say after that we talked and talked then head over to the school library we looked at some books while talking and turns of we have a lot in common but then the bell rang and ended paradise as me and Fabian put our books back and as we turn to head out the door this scary looking guy appears " Ruttar, girl what are you still doing here the bell rang go!" he screams at us. Me and Fabian quickly leave the library " who's he" I ask him "Victor hes always like that mean and grumpy and scary, I wonder what's he doing in the school library anyway" he says "so is he like a teacher here?" "No, more like a Caretaker because this school is also a boarding school and he watches over the students in the Anubis house" "oh" I say after that we went to class.

**after school**

**Joy's POV:**

Once we came home mum told us to come to the kitchen for an announcement

"soo…" Eddie says

"so what ?" dad says

"why are we here" Eddie replies

" oh me and your mother wanted to tell you kids that we are going to sue the hospital and we will be a busy with that for a while" Dad sas

"okay, well see ya" Eddie before leaving

"we just wanted to tell you two so you know" Mum says

"okay" Nina says

they all look at me

"yea, okay" I finally spoke, I then go upstairs to drop off my bag then go to Eddies garage that he turned into a music studio/ his hang out place "hey i say walking in. He is strumming his guitar right he stopped and turned to me

"what's up Joy" he says sitting down i sit down too

"do you think Mum and Dad wishes they could just go back in time and make sure they brought Nina home instead of me?" I ask Eddie thinks about it

"I think Mom just wants t keep both of you and Dad I'm not too sure,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,but I'm glad you were switched at birth because if you weren't we would probably never met and I would not have an awesome sister like you" Eddie told me which made me feel better

**Nina's POV:**

Frederick asked me if I could go get Eddie for him because he wants to talk to him i said sure but i heard them talking " I'm glad you were switched at birth because if you weren't we would probably never met and I would not have an awesome sister like you" i hear Eddie say great my own brother doesn't want me he happy the switched happened I walk in "Eddie, Frederick wants to talk to you" I tell him "okay" he says getting up and walking past me into the house Joy looks at me and theres just awkward silence "hey" i hear a voice says and I also see joy's face lit up I turn around to see Fabian.

* * *

**Well theres the chapter well next Chapter there will be Fabina/Jabian DRAMA and there will be a very Jeaouls Eddie ! well bye for now and remwber to reveiw **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, well heres a new chapter i had to do it all over agian but here you go**

* * *

**Eddie POV:**

I was talking to Joy but Nina walked in and told me that Dad wanted to talk to me so here I am walking over to the Kitchen but then I see Fabian "hey Eddie" he says " what's sup"

"have you seen Joy?"

"yeah she's in my garage" I say he walks over there but them I stopped him

" hey Fabian"

"Yeah"

"do you like Joy?" I asked him

"what no, we're just friends" he nervously says

"sure" I say unbelieving him then I walk I the kitchen

"dad" I say grabbing his attention he puts down his newspaper and looks at me

" so how's was your day" he asked me

"it was alright" I say walking over to the table where he's sitting

" and how's school, you haven't talked about that in a while " he says. He's on to something I could feel it

" same old same old" I say sitting down in front of him

" do you think your doing well" he says okay now i know I'm in trouble for something

"sure" I finally say sounding a little nervous

" then why did your teachers call saying you have a lot of overdue homework assignments and your failing algebra?!" he yells at me quietly I just say silent

" it's only overdue by two days " I say

"yeah 2 days to much, Edison in 2 years you will be in college but if you continue to keep your grades like this you might not get into college!"

"ugh not this speech again" I mutter hoping he doesn't hear me

" I heard that Edison"

" Eddie! Not Edison, I go by Eddie!"

"your mother and I named you Edison and we will call you Edison!"

I roll my eyes after he finishes his sentence

" No going out unless you're going to school ! No computer! No phone! None of your friends are allowed over including PATRICIA and if Joy has her come over you're not allowed to see her until you get your grades up. Understand" he yells at me

" come on Dad that's not fair" I Complain

" Understand!" he simply says

" I have a date tonight with Patrica if I don't call her she will think I stood her up!" I say

Dads face softens a little

" fine you could call her "

" thank you" I say

" hurry up and do it" he says

" what like right now"

" yes right now, in front of me"

" what why ?"

"so I make sure you too don't just keep talking an you use your phone longer then your suppose to"

" fine " I take my phone out and call her theres about 4 rings before she awnsers

**"hello?"**

**_"Yacker hi"_**

**"hey Slimeball"**

**_"soo, how you doing Yacker ?"_**

**" umm..good, Wesal are you okay?"**

**_"yeah.. I can't go on our date tonight"_**

**"what why?"**

**_" my dad wants to ruin my life and ground me!"_**

When I said that I was mostly just talking to my dad showing him how angry I am he crossed his arms

**"oh well okay ( background: "Patrica are you coming" "yeah Jake I will be right there")"**

_**" whose Jake?**_" I asked I heard her talking to someone in the background

**"no one, Weasel I have to go bye"**

And before I could goest something she hangs up. Is Patricia cheating on me?

" Hand over the phone" dad says

I take a I look at my phone take a breath hand it over to him

" happy now?" I say

" not unit you get your grades up. Where's your laptop?" he asked

" it's in my room but I need it to finish my work" I tell him

" okay we'll now you can go but not out or something like that "

"Kay I go to my garage that I turned into a music studio to see Joy and Nina and Fabian in very awkward silence " Joy, Fabian whose Jake?"

"who?" Joy asked

" Jake. I was on the phone with Patricia and she started talking to this guy Jace or something and they're going somewhere" I tell them

" Oh. I think you mean Jace" Joy tells me

" Jace what kind of name is Jace? And who is this guy ?" I ask them

" he's my neighbor his family Moved here 2 months ago and he goes to that east west high he has a twin sister and is always talking pictures and I seen him with Patrica once like at the mall they were outside of Forever 21" Fabian says

" and you remember all that ?" I ask Fabian

" I have a really good memory" he says

" okay, wait forever 21 is on the second floor at the mall that floor has like a bunch I girls clothing stores and makeup stores what were you doing up there?" I ask him

" Joy made me go with her to the mall and made me go there then made me hold all of her bags"

He says

" that's why you don't go shopping with her" I tell him

"what's that suppose to mean" Joy says

"Anyway is Patrica cheering on me"

I ask them they both shrug and Fabian says I don't know

" I understand I she does though I mean Jace is pretty HOT!" Joy says I give her I look

" but she like loves you so don't worry Eddie" joy says trying to make me feel better

"okay we'll, if you're going to stay in here then be quiet I have to do my homework" I say walking over to the coach Fabian and Joy start to laugh and I shoot both of them a glare and they stop

I take my books out of my bag that was just sitting on the floor And start doing my math homework

"you're actually doing your homework" Joy says Surprised

" yeah why are you guys so Surprised" I asked but already know the answer

" you never do it until last minute and sometime you don't even do it then " Fabian says

I roll my eyes

And just do my math

**Fabian's POV:**

I was at the Mercear's House but in Eddies garage. He turned it into a music studio. Eddie was doing his homework for a change and me Joy and Nina were just hanging out. Well Joy was painting her toe nails and I was my laptop looking at earth on google earth and Nina was sitting crossed legend playing with her hair talking about how her life was in America. To be honest I think I might like Nina but at the same time I also really like Joy.

* * *

**well theres the chapter and yeah i know it sucked but something really bad is going to happen to joy next chapter okay not really bad but life changing but not switched at birth life changing anyway bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie's POV:**

The last 5 weeks has been horrible. Dad keeps making me do every single piece of homework I get even if its not due for a couple of weeks, Patrica and this Jace guy are constaly hanging out she wont even make time for me anymore and Mum won't pay any attension to me, shes always busy hanging out with Nina or doing something that has to do with sueing the hospital,Its like she forgot that me and joy exstied. I walk up to yacker who is by her car just about to leave "hey" I say, she looks at me

"oh hi Eddie" she just called me Eddie not slimeball not weasel not kreguer!

"so how was your day so far" I say walking closer to her

"alright, I guess" she says unlocking her car

"so you wanna hang out lator" I ask

"I can't i'm busy, I got some stuff to do" she says

"oh, well okay then"I say disaponted, I lean down about give her a kiss but she turns her head the other way then opens her car door. "are you cheating on me" I asked, I didnt mean to but the words just made its way out of my mouth, "what no, why would you think that!"

"well because you started calling me Eddie like all the time, you won't kiss me, your suddenly always busy and your always hanging out with that jace guy" I say

"me and Jace are just friends" she says

"well then what are you doing tonight then" I say

"stuff okay!"

"by any chance does that stuff have to do with Jace!" I said, she just stares at me and doesnt say I word

"does it!" I say

"you know what Eddie" she starts, but I really dont want her to finish it

"if you dont trust me then I dot want to go out with you" she says

"yacker, I didn't" I begin but she cuts in

"no I'm not 'yacker', My name is Patrica" she says, I don't know how to respon but I find my self taking a step closer to her, she looks down then looks up at me again amd she then said "were over Eddie". I felt my heart drop and break into a million pieaces, before I can say or do anyting she goes in her car and drives away and leaves me standing here.

**Joy's POV:**

I walk into the kitchen to see my parents talking to their lawyer, I just walk to the refrigater to grab a coke, when I hear some loud guitar playing, must be Eddie, I see that the lawyer get up and leave and my parents start talking about the case. "Frederick" I hear my mother say "yeah?" dad awnsers "well I was thinking of writing a book" she says nervously

"oh well thats great honey" dad says putting his arm around mum

"whats it about" I say alking over to the two of them

"well I wanted to write it about the switch"she says, dad takes his arm away

"are you sure you want to" he says

"yeah, I wanted to write it in my point of veiw about the switch" mum says

"think about the hospital could use this agianst us if you do, Victora" dad says

"i think you should write it" I say, mum looks at me and smilies

"really, joy you really think I should write it" mum ask, I nodd my head saying yes, then we hear the loud guitar playing

"whats up and that boy and playing his guitar so loudly" dad complains

"do you think hes upset about something"mum says

"no, what would he be upset with" dad says

"I'm not sure but he tends to do that everytime hes upset about something" mus starts she then looks at me "joy, do you know if theres anything wrong" she says "like with, is he upset about something" she finishesh, I nodded my head saying no "can you go tell him to stop playing his guitar that loud, Joy" dad says to me "sure" I say getting up and walking to Eddie's garage.

**Nina's POV:**

I just got back from hanging out with Fabian and I was going to ask Eddie omething when I entered his garage it was loud I heard Joy screaming like she was in pain but he finally stopped after Eddie stopped playing his eltric guitar

"are you okay joy" Eddie asked worried

"I-I can't" joy stopped

"you can't what" Eddie said

"Joy are you okay?" I asked

"Eddie, I can'y hear anything"

"what, what do you mean you can't hear anything" Eddie yelled, Oh No

"eddie,I don't know what your saying I can't hear anything" Joy says slowly and like she has an accent beside her brithish one she then says

"I can't hear anything"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in like forever but i will try to update weekly anyway heres a chapter**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

"come in!" Joy said, I walked inside and sat beside her on her bed.

"hey" I said

"hey"

"so how's your...hearing?"

"it's okay, I could hear again just not everything"

"sorry"

"stop saying that"

"oh, sorry" I said said again, she raised an eyebrow

"grandma is coming tomorrow" I tell her, her face lit up, I smiled.

"yay"

"yeah its been a long time since her last visit"

"its gonna be different now, I mean with the switch and everything" she said looking sad

"Joy, don't worry. Grandma loves you even though you're exactly her granddaughter your still family" i say

"thank you"

"its true"

"so how's everything with patricia" she . I miss yacker so badly.

"she's ignoring me"

"sorry"

"yup, i miss her so badly"

"I'm not suppose to tell you this but she misses you too"

**Nina's POV:**

I was helping Victora ( Nina's birth mum) with her garden, it's beautiful. They have a big backyard seriously its the size of a football field. I came back inside to get some more seeds for flowers were planting, but I noticed there wall of family photos. They looked so happy. There were photo's of them at the beach, at the park and theres even one of them on the great wall of china. There was one of Joy when she was younger about 7, she had a puppy in her arms. That little girl in the picture looks like someone I saw in a picture shortly after my mothers death. "hi Nina" i heard a voice, i felt my heart stop, i turned to see Fabian. "oh hey"

"so whatcha starting at"

"i swear is aw a photo of little joy before"

"like in your old house"

"yeah, I remember when I was younger after my parents died me and gran went into her room to clean things out. in my mom's dresser underneath all her clothes there was a photo of that little girl maybe younger, i asked gran who she was she just took the photo and put it somewhere" I tell him

"do you think it was a picture of joy?" Fabian asked, I nodded yes

"yeah, but we just found out we were switched how is that possible"

"do you think your mum might have known…. that you too were switched" Fabian asked.

* * *

**Well theres the chapter. short i know but i'll try and make it longer next chapter next chapter**

**- the grandmas comming**

**- Fabina is going to invesagate **

**- A shocking secret of Gran's going to come out**

**- And peddie may or may not be getting together **

**Don't for get to reveiw. Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fabian's POV:**

" Nina are sure were aloud to do this" I ask as I stepped in the guest house which is now Nina's house.

" No, but I need to know if my mum knew I was switched or not" she said lookin thought boxes. I walked over to her

" are you sure you really want to know the awnser?" I asked her bending down beside her, I could tell she was thinking about it

" yeah I'm, I'm sure" she says poking though the boxes agian, I looked with her but there were just random things but I noticed a little box and pulled it out.

" Nina, I think I might have found something" I said, she rushed over

" I've never seen that" she said

" open it " i simply say, she looked at me then opended the box a heard her gasped once she opended it

" what's in it?" I ask

" photos. There a bunch of a little girl, long straight but it's not me or her it's Joy" she says

" can I see?" I asked she moved closer to me do we can look at them together. Yeah it's Joy alright. She flipped thought the pictures there was one of me Joy, Patricia and Eddie at the park together. Patricia and Eddie were fighting over the swing and Joy made me push her on the swing, I rember that day perfectly rxpacially since we went to my house after and I showed Eddie my new science book and he said its stupid then threw it out the window and it fell in my mums garden and it was all muddy. Stupid Eddie!

" she knew I was switched" Nina said snapping me out of my thoughts

"does your gran know?"

" I don't know, why would she hide it from me" Nina said, the last part quietly, she looked hurt, which actually kindly hurt me to see the pain in her eyes. I awkwardly put my arm around her and pulled her close. She started to cry and I hugged her tight rubbing her back. After awhile she stopped and I pulled apart,

" sorry, it's just a lot to take in. I mean one day I was an American girl who lived in a small town near lose angles then the next I find out I was switched at brith and the parents I thought I had were actually I girl who was suppose to be living my life parents and not mine, Because my parents are rich and live in Liverpool in a huge house. " she says really fast, I didn't know how to reply but I didnt know how hard it must be for her. The frijt door opened and Nina's Gran walked in.

" Nina aller you alright?" she says looking over at the teary-eyed girl

" yeah, I just had something in my eyes thats all" she said lying to her gran

" okay, Well how are you two doing?" ebgrab says looking at me, I was about to say hell but Nina suddenly said

" Did you know I was switched?" Her gran looked slietiy shocked, she didn't answer the question

" Did you?" Nina asked

" Did you know or not? Because I know mom knew, she has tons of photos of Joy" Nina continued, this is a little awkward

" your mother might have mentioned it" Her grab finally said

" You knew all theses years" Nina stared

" how could you" she finished getting up and walking out the door I followed her out.

**Eddie POV:**

" No patrica Please just hear me out"

" Well I don't want to talk to you right now"

" please"

She stood there looking at me cruised arm, I went over to her house to talk to her she tried to shut the door in my face but I wouldn't let her. He seiged " fine but you have 60 secondes"

" thank you"

" 58 seconds"

" I'm sorry, I do trust you and everything. I was just... Jealous of you and that Jace guy because you too always sneered to be hanging out and I... thought maybe you liked him better than me and-" I got cut off but a pair if lips smashing into mine. That was unexpeactable. I out my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to my body. After a while she pulled away but not far I could still feel her breath

" I don't like him better, sure he's less annoying but I want to be with you and not him. It's always been you" she says

I smilie and then kissed her she smilied into the kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner my comupter is super messed up and everytime i try it shuts down anyway reveiw **


End file.
